EbottHigh: Challenge Chapter
by CreativeBacon11
Summary: I've redone the first chapter of EbottHigh as a challenge.


**(2646 words)**

Papyrus wakes up to the sound of his alarm at six o'clock in the morning. "Ah... Good morning world" he says stretching. He quickly gets dressed, enjoying his only _'me time'_ for the morning. He walks downstairs to start making breakfast, humming a merry tune to himself. He starts cracking eggs and letting their slimy insides fall into a sizzling pan on the stove. He takes a package of bacon out of the fridge and lays it on another pan before sitting down for a moment, looking at the small clock above the stove.

Surprisingly time had flown past and it was already twenty minutes past. He leaves the food to cook and walks out of the kitchen and upstairs. Papyrus knew He should've woken him up five minutes ago to keep on schedule but he just lost track of time. "Sans, it's time to get up." Papyrus calls through the door. He opens it and reveals his little brother sleeping soundly on his bed, all of the blankets on the floor.

He sighs, knowing that it was going to be hard to wake Sans up today. Papyrus walks over to the bed and shakes Him slightly. "Come on, it's time to get up." But Sans doesn't respond. Papyrus frowns and shakes him a little more. "Sans, get up!" He says a little louder. Still no response. He sighs once more and swipes his lightweight brother up off the bed. "Sans, it's time to get up!" He nearly shouts.

Sans finally stirs, wriggling out of Papyrus' grasp and climbing clumsily to the floor. Papyrus watches as Sans stumbles out into the hall, yawning. He goes into the bathroom without closing the door. He stands on a small stool in front of the sink and looks into the mirror , pulling down the hood of his hoodie revealing bandages covering his skull. Sans, his eyes dark, unwraps the bandages from his skull, chips and crack in his skull showing underneath the wraps.

He takes a box from under the sink and pulls out a medical mask, shoving it in his pocket and stepping down from the stool. Papyrus watches Sans as he walks back down the hall and down the stairs, not acknowledging him in the slightest. Papyrus follows his brother down the stairs, making sure he didn't trip in his clumsy state. He walks through the living-room with his brother, heading into the kitchen though Sans stops, staring out the window for a minute.

Sans finally moves from his spot looking out the window and into the kitchen. As soon as Sans entered the kitchen he gives a little twitch, shaking his head slightly and going over to the cupboards under the sink, opening one and pulling out a mug. He sets it on the counter and takes a coffee packet, setting it along side the mug.

Continuing to make the coffee, Sans fills the mug with water from the sink while Papyrus finishes up the rest of the food. Sans finishes the coffee, making sure it was hot and sits down at the table, drinking the drink in short sips. "You know, they say coffee stunts your growth." Papyrus says, setting a plate of bacon in the middle of the table. Sans doesn't respond, not that Papyrus expected him to today.

Finally Sans finishes his drink and he lets the mug sit on the table, Blinking a few times and staring off into the distance before small white pupils appear in his sockets. "Hey bro..." Sans says, Papyrus sitting across from him at the table. Papyrus gives him a half sad, half worried look and Sans picks up on the familiar expression immediately. "Oh, crap... Sorry Papyrus." Papyrus leans forward in his chair to be slightly closer to his younger brother.

"It's okay, I know you aren't trying to do this. But hey, maybe these'll stop soon. It was less time than normal." Papyrus tries to keep things upbeat this morning. He glances at the sink full of dishes and stands up to start cleaning them before they have to go to school. "How long was it this time?" Sans asks quietly. "About fifteen minutes." Papyrus says, looking at the clock again and washing a plate that had been soaking in the sink.

Sans puts his skull in his hands. "I'll try harder next time, I promise." Something about the way Sans said this hurt Papyrus. He sets down the dish he was working on and turns to look at his brother. "No. You try just enough already." Sans picks his head up and smiles at Papyrus. "Thanks..." Papyrus turns around and Sans takes this chance to try and bolt out of the room without eating anything Papyrus had made.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouts without looking back at where Sans had been sitting. "You get back here and eat some of this food I SO LOVINGLY PREPARED FOR YOU!" Sans winces and slowly comes down the stairs, walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Papyrus glances back at Sans who was poking at his bacon. "I do it because I love you." He says before turning back to the dishes.

Sans sighs and picks up a piece of bacon, slowly and painfully opening his mouth, stretching the large hole on the side of his skull and showing small fangs on either sides of his mouth. He starts eating the bacon, his mouth hurting a lot less once he had closed his mouth again. He does this one more time, finishing off two full pieces of bacon. He puts his mask on from his pocket, standing up from his seat. "This is why I prefer ketchup." Sans mumbles under his breath, walking back to the stairs.

"Make sure you remember to pack up a sleeping bag for tonight!" Papyrus shouts from the kitchen. Sans smiles underneath his mask, rushing up the stairs. "Oh yeah! The lock in! I forgot about that!" He dashes to his room and swipes his pillow from his bed and a rolled up sleeping bag from underneath. He looks through his clothes on the floor and on top of the dresser for something semi-clean, pulling on a clean T-shirt and jeans, keeping the same hoodie he had been wearing overnight.

He hugged the sleeping bag and pillow under his arms and hopped down the stairs. He stops by the couch where Papyrus stood, His and Sans' backpacks already packed and ready to go. "Ready?" Papyrus asks, obviously stressing out. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go before you have a stroke about being late." Sans jokes, picking up his bag and setting the sleeping bag and pillow down on the couch.

Papyrus sighs and nods. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Once they arrived at the school Sans slowly gets out of the car, dragging his backpack behind him before slinging it on while Papyrus jumps out of the car with more energy than anyone should have this early in the morning. As they walk in people start talking to Papyrus, greeting him cheerily while all the while thoroughly ignoring Sans. They walk past a boy in a blue poncho and white leggings, holding his books close to his chest.

"Hi, how's it going?" Papyrus asks cheerily. The boy, a little startled drops one of his books. "Oh... Hey Papyrus." He says quietly, bending down to pick up his book. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before walking quickly away, feeling rejected by himself. "Wowie, Napstablook is so nice." Papyrus says to Sans.

Sans nods and hikes his backpack up a bit. "Yeah. Isn't he related to Mettaton? Like his cousin or something?" Papyrus nods, humming a little. They reach an in between point in the school, both brothers having to go separate ways. "I'll see you later Sans" Papyrus says, starting to walk away. "See you bro..." Sans replies, trailing off as he watches his brother walk down the hall, greeting every other person he saw.

Sans sighs and turns around, coming face to face with a large boy with greasy hair. "Hey Sans." He says, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Sans winces. "Why don't you and I go have a little _'chat'_ behind the school. Get caught up, us being old _friends_ and all." Sans looks up and away for a moment. "Uh... no, I think we can talk right here and it would be totally fine." The kid chuckles and shakes his head.

"I guess we got to do this the hard way then." The kid says. He takes Sans by his shirt and slams him against a pillar, Sans' skull whipping back into the hard marble. Sans lets out a sharp yelp and slumps to the ground, unmoving. "Oh shit!" The kid says under his breath, backing away a bit before running down the hall and taking the first right turn he could find.

* * *

It was black. It was so black.

Sans forces his eyes open, coming to to the blurry sight of a... Goat? Sans blinks a few more times to clear his vision. "Are you okay?" The goat woman asks as if it was the tenth time she had uttered those words. Sans doesn't reply. He didn't really know how. He does the only thing he knew how to do in this kind of situation. He pulled out his phone and picks the first number on speed dial.

It rings a few times before a voice comes through the phone. "Hello?" The goat monster sits down in front of the small skeleton, waiting to see what he would do.

Sans doesn't say anything at first, prompting the voice on the other end to continue. "Sans, are you okay?" It takes a few seconds but Sans finally replies. "I-I don't know... Wait, what's going on?" The goat monster can hear the voice on the other end sounding concerned so she gently places her hand on Sans' arm for a moment. "May I have the phone for a moment?" She asks. Sans looks up at her for a couple of seconds before handing her the phone, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Hello, this is Toriel, vice principle of Ebott High-school. Are you in any relation to..." She notices a small tag on Sans' backpack with his name on it. "Comic Sans?" The voice on the other end goes a little higher in pitch. "Yes, I'm his brother, Papyrus. Is he okay?" Toriel looks at Sans who is now lying on his side with his knees still pulled up. "Uh... Well, he never showed up to his first class and someone found him lying up against a pillar in the third wing. He seems very out of it and is slow to react."

"That's where I left him..." Papyrus whispers. "Okay, Um... Could you make sure he doesn't go to sleep? That could be very bad. I'll be there as soon as I can." Toriel nods, though he couldn't see it. "I will make sure he stays awake until you can get here." Papyrus gives a quick- "Thank you." Before hanging up. Toriel turns off the phone and puts it in the main pocket of Sans' backpack. She looks at Sans who's eyes were slowly closing and she quickly pulls him up to a sitting position.

"Hey, you need to stay awake, your brother's coming soon." Sans mumbles something and holds his hands up by his chest. After ten minutes and a few times of picking Sans up and keeping him awake a tall figure skids into view, nearly sprinting down the hall. He drops to his knees once he reaches the two monsters, taking Sans' hand on one of his own and resting his other on his cheek. "Hey, hey buddy. You okay?" He asks, pulling down Sans' hood.

He checks over his skull, counting the cracks to make sure there wasn't any new ones. "One two three." He sighs with relief when he doesn't count any more than normal. "Oh thank god." He pulls his hood back up and rests his skull against his little brother's broken one. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks again. Sans shakes his head slowly before climbing into Papyrus' arms. He stands up and gives Toriel a look as he picks up Sans' back-pack and slinging it onto his free shoulder. "Oh yes, of course. You take him home, or better yet to a hospital. Make sure he's okay." Toriel says, leading them to the nearest door.

Papyrus smiles. "Thank you. Sans might just be a little... out of it for the rest of the day." Papyrus waves to Toriel as he walks out of the building to their car. He sets Sans down in the passenger's seat and walks around to the driver's seat, buckling himself and looking at Sans for a moment. He was shaking slightly and had his eyes closed with his head resting against the door.

He puts both hands on the wheel and backs out of his parking spot, leaving the school and driving away.

* * *

Papyrus lays Sans on the couch as soon as they had gotten home, Sans going limp on the couch, completely exhausted. The older skeleton walks upstairs and to his brother's room, knowing one thing that may make him feel better. He rummages around under the younger's bed and pulls out a teddy bear about the size of his head. He quickly goes back down to his brother, gently laying the bear down next to Sans.

Once the bear had touched the couch Sans grabs it and pulls it into his chest, putting his head down to touch the bear's. He falls asleep with the comforting feel of his old bear and Papyrus watching over him.

* * *

Sans wakes up hours later to the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. Getting up to his feet, Sans stumbles into the kitchen, leaning on the door-frame heavily."Oh Sans, your awake!" Papyrus says, letting a large wooden spoon fall into a pot of sauce. He has learned over the years that it is better to let Sans sleep than try and wake him up. Waking him up would result in pain for both parties.

Sans looks up at his brother and nods. "yeah." He yawns. "So uh Paps when is that lock in thing at the school?" Papyrus cringes. "Oh, well it _was_ going to be at six but your not _really_ thinking about still going to that are you?" Papyrus says handing him a plate of spaghetti.

Sans looks down at the spaghetti. "Well, yeah kinda, I was really looking forward to it." Papyrus can tell how disappointed Sans is but he doesn't think it is a good idea. "Sans... are you sure? after what already happened today, what if something happens while your there and you can't get a hold of me? Or if you blank out... and hurt someone?" Sans is quiet for a moment before giving an answer to his big brother. "It'll be fine bro, I can't promise anything but i'm sure I'll have a ninety-five percent chance of being fine"

Papyrus sighs, sure that doing so was becoming a habit. "alright fine we have an hour before we leave so go get ready, and remember to take your meds!" Papyrus yells the last part up the stairs to his excitable brother who was already half way up them.

Papyrus puts his skull in his hands. "This is a bad idea."

* * *

 **I'VE DONE IT! I FINISHED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! This was for a challenge I did with boomer4ever. We were both going to redo an old piece of art and an old chapter of a story. Anyways, I'm out of writing energy so thanks for reading, give it a review if you liked it and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
